THE KISS
by Omelette73
Summary: A series of one-shots about Booth & Bones & kissing...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **THE KISS – BONES**  
**Author:** omelette73  
**Rating:** K  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** present  
**Disclaimer:** _Bones_ = not mine at all.  
**Summary:** a series of one-shots about Booth & Bones & kissing...

**Thanks to**: Crisssbit, as always and Forensicmama, I couldn't write this without your precious support.

**Author note**: Sorry if I made mistakes, but you have to be gentle. English isn't my mother-tongue! Reviews are always welcome!

She noticed the wall behind her shoulders only when Booth helped her to lean against it.

And she was grateful. For the wall. Not Booth.

What she felt for Booth at the moment was not exactly gratitude.

Confusion instead.

Now excitement, but only because he was nibbling her earlobe.

Why Booth was doing this was another issue, and she was not able to face it at the moment.

And it was weird.

Because the answers were her field. She always found the answers.

So... Booth was kissing her because...

Nothing.

Blackout.

No, not exactly blackout. Indeed she was able to see. And very well after all.

She was able to see his eyes cloud over with passion, his hands laid on the wall, trapping her. She was able to see the alley where they were and the SUV, parked not far from them. She was even able to see his fiery red tie, the one with the white palm. So it meant that she was able to see.

No blackout. It was a good thing that she was able to fix this point.

Her senses were responding well to the stimulation... yep, _stimulation_ was the right word. She was a writer after all; she was always able to find the right words.

But she was inspecting her senses.

_Sight_. OK.

_Touch_. Judging from the sensation she was feeling touching his pectoral muscles, touch was also OK.

_Hearing_. She was listening to him whispering her name in her ear between one kiss and another, so she was able to hear. No doubt.

_Smell_. She smelled his aftershave…how it could be different with her nose in the hallow of his neck, and also... his scent. Yes, what she was smelling was Booth's scent. Booth's indistinguishable scent. So smell was OK.

_Taste_. At present this was the one creating the problem, but simply because it was involved the most. She was able to feel his taste in her mouth and it was so exciting that she was quite overwhelmed.

There, now she remembered why she was grateful for the wall. It was supporting her, preventing her from falling to the ground.

It was a good thing, the wall.

Not as good as his lips, obviously.

Anyway a good thing.

And here again, his taste. If she was able to describe it – she was a good writer, had she already mentioned the fact? – she would say that he tasted like coffee and even a bit of cinnamon. Perhaps it was 'cause of the pie.

He always ate pie.

She decided that, after all she didn't care about the reason why he was kissing her, in an alley, near the SUV that she was able to see not far from them.

That fact was enough for her.

"Stop thinking, Bones," he said, moving away from her.

"How could you possibly know that I'm thinking?," she asked, annoyed.

"I feel it."

"You can't feel my thoughts, Booth. It's scientifically impossible."

"OK, Bones."

"Are you saying that just to shut me up?"

"Yes, Bones," he said and he assaulted her mouth again and, actually, she was silent.

With her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **THE KISS BOOTH**  
**Author:** omelette73  
**Rating:** K  
**Spoilers/Timeline:** present  
**Disclaimer:** _Bones_ = not mine at all.  
**Summary:** a series of one-shots about Booth & Bones & kissing...

OK, he hadn't thought of _that_...

He estimated that the guy they were searching for would go in this particular bar, that he would come out from the rear door, that he would look around furtively, and that if he saw them he would possibly react violently to their presence.

So he had considered everything.

He had parked the SUV not far from the alley, in the shadow, he had put his gun on the dashboard – better have it within reach – and he had waited. With her, obviously.

Sitting by his side, she was demolishing every single choice he had made.

How could he possibly know that this was the right bar?

Why were they in the alley? There wasn't any sign that the suspect would come out from the rear door.

What if he escaped from the front entrance? How could they possibly see him?

And why had he parked there; didn't he notice that the car was more than visible there?

And why didn't she have a gun, while he waved his gun in front of her, without concern?

Was he trying to provoke her?

But then, the man came out, looking around furtively and Booth went after him, asking her to stay in the car.

Obviously.

She didn't.

And the guy heard her protesting while he crossed the road, _You don't have to protect me, Booth. I can handle myself!_

And the man pulled out the gun and Booth shielded Bones to protect her, aiming his own gun at the man, telling him he was FBI and that it was not a good idea to try and shoot an agent.

The guy was smarter than he had thought and luckily he lowered his gun, dropping it on the ground. So Booth handcuffed him and he escorted him to the SUV. After that, he had joined Bones, who, in the alley, was picking up the man's gun from the ground.

And naturally, she pointed out that his worries weren't necessary and, QED, nobody was in any danger.

He went closer, always silent and he reached for the gun, putting it in his belt, and kept on listening to her protests.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

_There_.

The sentence.

The one he hadn't thought of.

The one that turned his brain off, igniting his self-preservation instinct instead.

The one that made him take a step forward, pushing her back against the wall, while she threw him a quizzical look.

"Cause I don't want to," he said and then he kissed her.

Like that.

Without any warning.

Without meditating.

By instinct.

Just to shut her up.

But also because he wanted to do it.

Then blackout.

He couldn't think of anything but her soft lips and her taste.

In the exact moment he registered she was returning his kiss, instead of punching him right in the face –another possibility he hadn't thought of – he deepened their kiss, resting his hands on the wall, to prevent her from slipping away.

Not that she had any intention of doing it.

Kissing Bones in public was something different.

Her lips seemed to be made for his.

Losing himself in her mouth was driving him crazy. The way she was reacting was driving him crazy.

The fact that he wouldn't want to be in that stupid alley, but in a more comfortable bedroom, was driving him crazy.

_Bones_ was driving him crazy.

Their tongues touched lightly and at that moment he had the sensation someone was knocking at the door of his conscience obscured by the passion.

He departed, looking at her and, God, he _saw it_, she was thinking.

He would have wanted to take her against that wall, right in that alley and she was thinking!

How the hell could he turn her brain off?

And for this reason he simply chose to say it out loud, considering that his Bones really sucked with the non-verbal communication.

"Stop thinking, Bones," he said, simply.

"How could you possibly know that I'm thinking?" She was annoyed, as she was every time she didn't understand how he could read in her mind.

"I feel it." He smiled lightly, knowing that this answer would drive _her_ crazy.

"You can't feel my thoughts, Booth. It's scientifically impossible." Obvious answer.

What else could she say? Better to avoid the nonverbal communication and give her some of her beloved, irrefutable, unassailable facts.

"OK, Bones."

"Are you saying that just to shut me up?"

"Yes, Bones," and he assaulted her mouth again with all the passion suppressed in those five years.

And it worked.

He felt she had stopped thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** **THE KISS – CAM & ANGELA**  
Author: omelette73  
Rating: M  
Spoilers/Timeline: No spoiler/present  
Disclaimer: Bones = not mine at all.  
Summary: a series of one-shots about Booth & Bones & kissing...  
Thanks to: Crisssbit, as always and Forensicmama, I couldn't write this without your precious support.  
Author note: Sorry if I made mistakes, but you have to be gentle. English isn't my mother-tongue! Reviews are always welcome!

"I kissed Booth."

Cam and Angela stared at Bones simultaneously, blinking at the same rhythm.

"Well, technically _he_ kissed _me_, but definitely I returned his kiss," Brennan explained, imperturbable, closely looking at the scapula she was holding in her hand, then laying it down on the shiny steel table with a frustrated sigh. "No sign of stabbing," she pointed out.

So the frustration was for _that_ problem, not for the kiss.

"Ehmm... kissed as in '_Hi Booth, how are you?'_ or as in _'I would like to eat you up centimeter by centimeter to reward you with the best sexual experience of my entire life?_" Angela asked.

Brennan thought about it, "I don't know how to define exactly the nature of this kiss. It was just an unexpected kiss," she shrugged.

Cam frowned. "_Just_ a kiss?" she asked doubtfully. "Seeley doesn't just..." she cut her off looking at Dr. Brennan's scowling expression. Perhaps it was wise to avoid saying that. Thanks to her personal experience, she knew Seeley didn't _just_ kiss a woman. Her colleague was becoming more and more territorial towards her partner and she didn't like anybody to remind her about his past relationships.

"It could be something instinctual, Bren, but there's no way Booth didn't think a million times over the consequences of his actions," Angela pointed out, helping Cam express her own thoughts.

"Where did it happen?" Cam asked.

Brennan was studying the fourth rib of the victim.

"In an alley," she said, without adding anything particular, leaving her astonished audience wondering how she could talk about kissing Booth while looking at a victim's rib, acting as if it was something natural. "Is it important to know?" she then asked Cam.

"Well, for most people the setting and the atmosphere are quite important," she couldn't help to say.

"Oh," said Brennan thinking of this statement. "I get it."

"And what happened?" Angela asked waiving a hand to invite her to tell the entire story.

Brennan looked at her. "We were discussing the fact that the suspect we had just arrested was not as dangerous as he thought and I was showing him that his need to always protect me was based on a wrong principle, and then he walked towards me and he kissed me."

"So you basically pissed him off and he reacted with a kiss," Angela explained prosaically.

Cam couldn't help avoiding a smile at this statement.

Brennan lowered another bone and wrote down something about her observation, frowning silently.

"This is a possibility I never contemplated," she admitted after a few minutes. "Do you think he kissed me because he was frustrated about our argument?" she asked sincerely interested in understanding.

"You bet it, honey, just not _the_ kind of frustration you are thinking of..." Angela said.

"I don't know what that means."

"Angela means that your relationship has really changed lately, and perhaps, the fact that you are now so close, after his surgery, could let your natural and mutual instincts loose," Cam intervened.

"This sounds plausible," Brennan admitted looking at her. "I had come to the same conclusion, but how can I be sure?" she asked.

Angela and Cam glimpsed each other for a minute, the uncertainty inherent in the question was already an answer.

"Kiss him again!" her friend suggested. "Without nearby suspects, and without pissing him off and see how he reacts. I'm sure that after that, you'll be able to draw a conclusion."

The anthropologist was staring in front of her, like she was pondering Angela's suggestion.

"It seems it can be done..." she admitted, getting their smile again. "I'll kiss him," she said finally, picking up the next rib and starting to focus her attention on her work.

A short time after that, Booth entered the room with his usual impetuosity and with his charming smile.

"Chop chop, let's go Bones," he said with a nod towards Angela and Cam. "We have a suspect to question; aren't you ready?"

Brennan went to her office to take her coat, leaving him with the two women.

Booth made an attempt to ignore their piercing glances.

He put his hands in his pockets, took out his phone and checked it for missed calls, looked at his watch, once… twice.

Then he raised his glance.

"What?" he asked, exasperated.

"What _what_?" Angela answered.

_She told them_, he was sure, Bones told them about their kiss.

"This is none of your business!" he burst out, raising up his hands to the sky and letting them fall down again.

"Ohhh," said Angela with a huge smile on her face. "Luckily for you, it _is_ our business, big guy." And after that, even Cam couldn't help showing her amusement.

Booth heard them laugh as he walked through the Lab, searching for Bones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** **THE KISS - ****SWEETS**  
**Author**: omelette73  
**Rating**: M  
**Spoilers/Timeline**: No spoiler/present  
**Disclaimer**: Bones = not mine at all.  
**Summary**: a series of one-shots about Booth & Bones & kissing...  
**Thanks to**: Crisssbit, as always and Forensicmama, I couldn't write this without your precious support.  
**Author note**: Sorry if I made mistakes, but you have to be gentle. English isn't my mother-tongue! Reviews are always welcome!

The kiss according to Bones:

The anatomical juxtaposition  
of two orbicularis oris muscles  
in a state of contraction.  
_Henry Gibbons_

"_The kiss that lovers exchange finds its origin in an ancient form of weaning, whereby, the mother, after having pre-chewed the food, passes it directly from her own mouth to the mouth of her joeys, who responds graciously, with tiny movement of his tongue._

_Anthropological studies point out that the lovers who exchange a kiss rediscover doing so, the ancient solace of feeding mouth-to-mouth..."_

Only when Brennan heard Sweets', voice she became aware that she was reading out loud, provoking the curiosity of the therapist who had just entered the room.

"What are you reading, Dr. Brennan?" She was caught totally off guard. She jumped from her chair and abruptly closed the book she was reading, but she hadn't enough time to hide the book from the young man who read the title out loud as he approached her desk.

"_The Anthropology of the Kiss_. Interesting. Why are you reading this book?"

"Well... I... I'm doing a research. Yes," she said, satisfied. "Research for my new novel."

"I didn't know you were writing a new one," Sweets said doubtfully. "You know, Dr. Brennan, as a trained psychologist, I'm able to recognize some non-verbal communication minutia. Lies are the easiest to recognize, unless you have to deal with a person especially trained to mask them. And you are not, Dr. Brennan. Do you remember our last lesson? Shifty eyes, increased blinking, hesitation in the voice... all those signs are quite evident."

"Perhaps I just don't want to share my thoughts. There is also that possibility," she pointed out.

Sweets was dumbfounded for a few seconds. "This is true," he admitted. "There's also that possibility, but..."

"What's up, Bones?" Booth's voice broke off the young therapist.

"Nothing worth talking about," Brennan said.

"You seem agitated," said Booth doubtfully.

"See?" Sweets added waving. Perhaps now she would believe him.

"What are you reading?" asked the agent, staring cautiously the book she was gripping in her hands.

"_The Anthropology of the Kiss,_" answered the anthropologist and the psychologist simultaneously.

At that exact point the attitude of the agent changed abruptly.

"And why are you here, Sweets?"

The young man asked himself why he was the one being questioned now, while he was watching the slightly worried smile on the Dr. Brennan face.

"I was here to bring my conclusion about the profile of the man you were looking for."

"Good, you can leave the file and go," the tone was definitely threatening at that point.

"But..." without saying anything more the agent stretched out his hand to receive the file.

Sweets' shoulders lowered, he gave him a puppy look, and with a dejected glance he gave the document to the agent towering over him.

"Well done, Sweets. Thank you for coming. Now you can go."

"But..." one look was enough to realize he wouldn't get anything more.

He went away with a sad look on his face but, hearing an indignant exclamation from Dr. Brennan, he went back to observe from across the windowpane what they were doing.

The book was now in agent Booth's possession, and he was turning over the pages.

Something Dr. Brennan said drew his attention because, with a sigh, he gave her the book back and kept looking at her reproachfully for something unknown. Although he didn't say anything, his finger that was pointed at her was quite a clear indication of his mood.

Then the doctor opened the book and approached the agent who had his hands on his hips and was looking intensely at her.

While Dr. Brennan was reading, he came near to her. Now their bodies were touching lightly, the tension between the two of them was tangible.

The agent said something and Sweets, astonished, saw something he never seen himself: Dr. Brennan was giggling.

The serious, self-possessed Dr. Brennan was giggling as a child.

Their body language was quite evident. He was rubbing a hand on his neck, showing his biceps and he was standing in a dominantly, his feet were slightly parted and well-steadied on the ground.

She was holding his gaze more than necessary and then she let it fall down again on the book, pretending not to care. Her body was oriented towards Agent Booth. Then she tucked her hair behind her ear while he was studying attentively every single movement she made. She slightly slid her tongue over her lips, leaning toward him and slightly closed her eyes.

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Close your mouth, Sweets," Angela's voice caught him totally off guard and he jumped, then staring at her with dilated pupils, he pointed toward the office, where the two of them – totally oblivious – were talking nonstop.

"They... they have..."

"Just a kiss. No Rock' n' Roll, for now," Angela said, holding her file close to her chest and looking at the young psychologist. "Judging from the temperature in this room I think we don't have to wait too long," she said with a seraphic expression, clapping a hand on his shoulder and going away.

Then, simply, it happened.

They did it.

In plain sight.

In her office.

Behind a windowpane.

In front of the world.

They kissed each other.

Because it wasn't he who took the initiative.

Neither did she.

It was the meeting of their will.

The impossibility to hide their passion.

The desire to do so.

The implacable call of two magnetic poles.

They attracted each other.

They met.

Halfway, just like everything they did.

Together.

Sweets told himself that is wasn't possible for time to slow down, yet...

In slow motion he saw his hand caress her face.

In slow motion he saw the book fall down.

In slow motion he observed their lips touching slightly, once, twice, an endless number of time...

In slow motion she put her hands on his chest.

In slow motion his hand gripped her waist.

In slow motion they smiled at each other, their eager lips departing for a brief moment.

In slow motion her hand caressed the back of his head.

In slow motion their breaths melted again, unaware of the place they were.

"_Anthropology shows different kinds of kiss: the kiss as a greeting, the kiss as sign of affection, the kiss as sign of brotherhood, and the kiss as sexual act…,"_ but science doesn't mention _that_ kind of kiss, the kind in which time stills, to give room for the desire of two lovers.

His mind began to run again normally when he was seized with the memory of an entire study he had done when he was younger, recalling Plato's ancient epigram that sounds more or less like this:

"_When I kissed Agatone I had my soul upon my lips..."_

Science, he thought, never mentions the soul.

The kiss according to Booth:

That's what's wrong with you.

You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how…  
_Rhett Butler, Gone with the wind._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** **THE KISS AND THE CHAOS THEORY **

**Author**: omelette73  
**Rating**: M  
**Spoilers/Timeline**: No spoiler/present  
**Disclaimer**: Bones = not mine at all.  
**Summary**: a series of one-shots about Booth & Bones & kissing...  
**Thanks to**: Crisssbit, as always and Forensicmama, I couldn't write this without your precious support.  
**Author note**: Sorry if I made mistakes, but you have to be gentle. English isn't my mother-tongue! Reviews are always welcome!

"You're kidding, right?" a dumbfounded Angela asked, looking at Hodgins as they went out of the Jeffersonian.

"Not at all. Sweets told me they kissed in her office, just in front of him."

"I can't believe it! I was there and I didn't see them. That's not fair!" she protested. "And Sweets, what did he say?"

"That he was caught off guard."

"It's horrible of Brennan to kiss him when I couldn't see them. Anyway, of all people that could see it, Sweets was the worst. He'll never tell me anything about it!"

"He told me," Hodgins pointed out.

"But you're a man, Jack. It's different. Surely you didn't ask the right questions," Angela said frustrated.

"I'm afraid to ask what the right questions would be, in your opinion."

"You won't understand," said Angela shrugging. "Are they coming this evening?" she asked looking at Hodgins.

"Yes, we'll meet them at Founding Fathers at 5."

"Great. I'm sure they won't able to keep their hands off one another."

"I don't know your intentions, Angela, but I don't like it, either."

"I don't have any particular intentions. Just to sit down and enjoy the show."

*

"And you have to keep your hands to yourself! Am I clear?" Brennan said, looking at him seriously.

"C'mon, Bones. I'll behave myself, I promise. And don't use that tone, like I did it against your will!" he protested, offended.

"You kissed me at the Jeffersonian!" she remained to him.

"And you kissed me back!" he pointed out.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Brennan asked. Booth smiled at her, the answer left him speechless for a second.

"Nothing Bones, just... we promised each other, no big deal. It was just a kiss after all, between two consentient grown-ups, attracted one to the other. I think it was time." Brennan looked at him puzzled, frowning.

It seemed a very logical and rational answer, exactly the kind of observation _she_ could have made, trying to shield herself from him demanding to transform this kiss... OK, _those_ kisses, into something more important and profound.

"Two kisses," she couldn't help to say.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"You said that it was just _a_ kiss. But you kissed me twice," she reminded him.

Booth tried to hide a smile by coughing.

"Yes, you're right. Two. Two kisses," he said, shifting on the SUV's seat and looking at the road in front of him.

"Two satisfying kisses," she pointed out.

"Very satisfying," Booth answered without looking at her.

"Fulfilling," she pointed out. "I think the word fulfilling is more suitable."

"OK Bones, fulfilling."

"Extremely fulfilling," she added, but this time he didn't answer. "Are you worried about Sweets?" she asked.

"No," he said quietly.

"But he saw us kissing."

"I know Bones, but I'm not worried. It was nothing; you'll see. He'll give us a good telling-off and in a week this incident will be forgotten." Brennan folded her harms across her chest and remained silent.

*

The Founding Fathers was crowded, as every Friday night. Booth cleared their way through the people, noticing Angela and Jack sitting at a table in a corner of the place.

"Hi, guys. How are you?" Angela asked, welcoming them with a huge smile.

"Fine, thank you," Booth answered. Brennan just nodded, slightly distracted.

They ordered a beer and they started chatting. Booth stretched his arms from time to time to fish some peanuts from a bowl at the centre of the table, popping them in his mouth, when Brennan, who was unusually silent, stretched her own hand to have some peanuts, brushed accidentally against his hand with a slight caress.

Booth stopped for a second, but then he began eating again, struggling to answer Hodgins who was asking something about the hockey season.

Brennan kept on talking to Angela. She stretched her arm and rested it on the back of Booth's chair, touching his back.

Booth turned his eyes to her, and when she was aware of her _unintentional_ gesture, she smiled at him and moved her hand aside.

Brennan continued her conversation with her friend. She crossed her legs under the table and touched Booth's calf with the point of her shoe, again. This time Booth look at her on purpose, but she just smiled quickly, ignoring him.

The waitress came back with more drinks, and moving her tray, she made Brennan's napkin fall down, so Brennan bent to pick it up, laying a hand on Booth's thigh, dangerously near his groin.

The man sprang up from his chair.

"Wow, Bones!" he said looking at her.

"What?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Personal space, you know! What the hell are you doing?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

She made a little grimace, "I'm sorry Booth, it was an _accident_!" she said innocently.

Booth looked at her as a huge smile spread all over his face.

"And this proves my point _exactly_!" he said, very pleased.

"I don't know what that means," she answered, knowing something unexpected was coming up.

"You don't like when I belittle what happened between us," he said, forgetting where he was, and with whom. In the meantime, Angela remained silent on her chair and looked totally ravished.

"That's not true!" Brennan protested.

"It is, Bones! You just admitted it. You didn't like it when I said our kiss was just an accident."

"_Kisses,_" she stressed.

"My point exactly," he pointed out, looking amusedly at her. The grimace on her face got worse.

"You planned everything?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"Bones, you taught me the importance of proving a theory using an objective lesson," he retorted.

"Well, you still have a lot to learn," she said, while her grimace changed in a smile, and, on the contrary, the expression on her partner's face became more and more worried. "Did I ever mention the Chaos Theory?" she asked casually.

The agent shook his head, perplexed.

"Waiting for the unexpected," and saying so, she kissed him on the lips, without leaving him any possibility to reply.

Angela squealed and poked at Hodgins.

"See?! I told you!" she said without stopping to look at the couple in front of her, who was devouring each other's lips with a famished kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** **ONE KISS IS NOT ENOUGH**

**Author**: omelette73  
**Rating**: M  
**Spoilers/Timeline**: No spoiler/present  
**Disclaimer**: Bones = not mine at all.  
**Summary**: a series of one-shots about Booth & Bones & kissing...  
**Thanks to**: Crisssbit, as always and Forensicmama, I couldn't write this without your precious support.  
**Author note**: Sorry if I made mistakes, but you have to be gentle. English isn't my mother-tongue! Reviews are always welcome!

Sunday morning.

Brennan's kitchen counter.

She cooked a lot of things on it, one time even some pizza with her "almost" nieces.

But _that_, no.

She never thought of this kind of use.

Kitchens weren't made for _that_.

She tried to explain him. OK, perhaps not so hard, but she tried anyway.

Seriously!

To be seated on her own kitchen counter with Special Agent Seeley Booth standing in front of her, with her legs wrapped around his waist, wasn't the activity she had imagined to embark on this morning.

And, besides, the marble was hard... and it wasn't the only hard thing.

She forgot to say they were devouring each other lips like teenagers with crazy hormones, didn't she?

Well, it was exactly what they were doing.

Geez, she was making out with Seeley Booth! In her kitchen!

The last time she made out with someone she was... oh, hell, she forget how old she was, but she was sure about one thing: she hadn't felt like she felt in this moment.

She desired to have every centimeter of his body against hers and to do it in a more comfortable position.

"Booth" she managed to say, when he freed her lips and went for her neck.

"Yes?"

"I..." she lost the thread, but she was sure that between his last kiss and the trail of little bites he was trailing on her neck, she had lost some wise and intelligent thoughts to say to him.

"You…?" he asked her, but he wasn't looking at her and it seemed he wasn't so interested in going on talking. His hands insinuated into her blouse and were caressing her back, letting her unintentionally arch against his chest.

"I..." she let her hands caress the back of his neck, her fingers in his hair. She liked the sensation. She liked every sensation she felt while touching her partner, most of all when he was so... receptive.

His lips were now at the base of her neck.

She remembered suddenly she had something to say to him. About opportunity, professionalism, work... but that was before he popped her up on this damned counter, and he let her forget even her name, _all_ her names.

And Temperance, Joy, Bones, Keenan, Brennan were a lot of names to forget.

She put her hands on his face to force him to leave her neck for a few seconds, she saw his eyes cloud over with passion; she was experiencing the same desire, she felt that very same passion in the persistent pressure of his body.

They looked at each other.

They weren't in a middle of an alley, they weren't in her office at Jeffersonian, or in a crowded bar in front of their friends.

They were at her place.

Alone.

And they did it again.

They kissed: not because she finally was silent, or because they were responding to provocation, or because they wanted to prove a theory.

Clutching her kitchen counter, they were kissing out of need, necessity and a game of fate.

Only she did not believe in fate.

She believed in science, and in the man standing in front of her, who was looking in her eyes.

Waiting.

"This won't end with a kiss, will it?" she just asked, titling her head.

He felt the warmth of her skin on the palm of his hands, the touch of her hands on his face, in his heart the feeling he had for this woman he could finally hug in his arms.

To hell with the fear, the worry of frightening her, to hell with it all!

He knew Temperance Brennan enough to see she was a woman who didn't fear the truth.

"It will begin with a kiss, Bones," he corrected her with a low tone, husky with passion. "I will undress you and I will look at you, naked in front of me, because it's been too long and I want to do it and I have had enough of imagining it.

I will carry you to your bedroom or to this sofa, I don't care where, and after I've had enough of kissing you, I will touch you, Bones, with my hands at first, and then I will taste you with my tongue, and when you will think you can't resist anymore, I will start again, because I know I will not get used to exploring every single centimeter of your body.

I will let you touch me, in the same way I need you to touch me.

I will let you kiss me, as I want kiss you.

And I will make love to your body and I will put my heart into doing so, because it's only with my soul I can love you.

I want to reach a point where my need for you will be so strong, it will become painful and I want you to feel the same.

I want you to beg me, and I want to beg you.

I want to feel your hands on me.

_Everywhere_.

I want to see those eyes burning. I want to feel with my hands that you are ready for me.

I want to hear you want me.

And when you will beg me to do it, I will be inside you. Slowly. And we will look at each other, and you will know who I am.

And there won't be any doubt about what we are doing, and what we want from each other. And I don't want you to think for one second that what we are going to do will just mean we will share a moment of passion, 'cause I want your body as strongly as I want your soul. And if you are not ready to give me both of them, stop me now. Tell me to go away, because I can't accept anything less from you. No compromises, no second thoughts, no _after_... I want it all. Do you understand me?"

She was out of breath, her legs still wrapped around his waist, her eyes deepened in his, her hands on his face, with the sensation of his virility pressing on her to remind her that it was true, that what he had just said wasn't a lie, that Seeley Booth knew how to make love with words and he was able to arouse her in a way she never experienced in her entire life.

But this wasn't enough. He didn't just want her body, and as strong as her desire was for him, the answer she was going to give him was a no-return answer, without compromises, without hesitation.

"I understand," she said simply, and when their lips met again, she realized it was the right choice.

A kiss would have never been enough.

* * *

FIN.

Thank you for the reviews. I cherished every one.


End file.
